


Revenge is a dish best served with ribbons

by SonicGavel



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: Based on two prompts, one sent to @booyahkendell by @keraunoscopia, Sonny finds a box of Rafael's old moot court trophies and sees an award for best oralist, causing a flashback from the prompt sent to @booyahkendell gives Sonny an idea for when Rafael gets home.





	Revenge is a dish best served with ribbons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keraunoscopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keraunoscopia/gifts), [bangtanandbarisi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanandbarisi/gifts), [Astronaut_Milky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_Milky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342519) by headcanonfantasy.tumblr.com. 



> karaunoscopia's prompt that she sent to booyahkendell was a story where Barba is asked by a colleague to be in Sonny's moot court and shoots down each argument he makes despite each point being good and because of his gumption and his ability to speak clearly, Sonny wins best oralist as well and Barba in the end dares him to show him how good an oralist he can really be, hint-hint. I took inspiration to turn the story the prompt karaunoscopia asked for publically on Tumblr into a sequel to that story booyahkendell made, even asking karaunoscopia permission to do so as well as the original author of the story I put the synopsis of above, whom at that point of starting to write it, forgot it was even booyahkendell until karaunoscopia replied with her name after saying how much she loved it.

Sonny and Rafael had just started living together. The detective suggested the ADA move in with him in his apartment since SVU HQ was closest to his place and Barba practically made it his workplace when he could. Sonny was sorting boxes while Barba was working when he spotted a box marked College awards. Sonny didn’t want to spy, and didn’t mean to when he inevitably opened the box, but he couldn’t help but want to know what his silver-tongued silverfox was like in Harvard. When he opened the box and saw the trophies, he just felt so proud of his Rafi, looking at each trophy and ribbon for each of his moot court awards. He then came across something that made his eyes widen. It was a moot court ribbon for best oralist, an award he had won back when he was studying to become a lawyer. He remembered how Raf was the judge for his moot court that day. He shot down every argument he made, but it didn’t stop him. He made good enough points and even stood up to Rafael’s badgering him at each turn that he got that award. Then when they met at the elevator, Rafael dared him to show him how good enough he was to earn that. Seeing this made him think about just how to get him back.  
………………………………………………………………………………………  
When Rafael came home from work, he saw all his trophies were unpacked except one. Rafael gulped when he realized what Sonny had found and his heart began to race. Internally, Rafael said “Shit!” and then called out to his sometimes very scary-brained boyfriend.

“Sonny?” Rafael called out.

“In the bedroom, Counselor.” Sonny purred out, making Rafael twitch. He walked trepidatiously into the bedroom and saw Sonny wearing just his boxers and his undershirt, his socks were still on from taking his Nikes off before removing his sweats. The box he emptied except for leaving the best oralist ribbon was hiding his lower portion despite his wearing boxers.

“Sonny? Why do you have that box?” Rafael walked over scared.

“Well, I was snooping because I was curious about what you won and then I saw this.” Sonny pulled out the best oralist ribbon, which he then set next to his own, which he pulled out just before he got half undressed.

“Now if this is about your own moot court and what we did after-” Rafael tried to coax his boyfriend out of the dominant role but Sonny had the power now, the power of payback for that silver tongue of his shooting down each of his plays during his moot court. Sonny cut him off right then by clearing his throat.

“Uh-uh-uh, Counselor. I know your dirty little secret, which is also something I won. Now you’re gonna prove to me how good an oralist you are as I did to you after we sparred and sparred because you always have to be right. Isn’t that right, Rafi?” Sonny teased with an eyebrow wiggle as he guided Rafael on his knees and Rafael was looking straight at Sonny’s thick member, sticking through Sonny’s boxers as he planned it to be when Rafael came home. Rafael began licking and sucking his tip, then swirled his tongue around the shaft, Sonny moaning and slightly throwing his head back. Soon, Rafael had Sonny completely in his mouth, moaning into the base because of how good Sonny tasted after having been standing outside his boxers for so long. He could taste the salt from the sweat that had to have been produced from Sonny moving boxes all day. Sonny gripped the sheets as he stood between the bed and Rafael’s kneeling body sandwiching his lower half, dying to lie down, but not wanting to force himself any further down Rafael’s throat, considering how big he could be with or without stimulation of any sort. Rafael sucked harder and bobbed a bit deeper as he fought to pleasure Sonny even more, even playing with Sonny’s scrotum to coax more precum to excrete. Soon though, Sonny was at his wit’s end and was begging for a release.

“Ah Rafi, Baby please. I’m coming!” Sonny whined as Rafael hollowed his cheeks to catch all of Sonny’s release in one go, swallowing every drop. When Sonny was finally spent, he collapsed to the floor once Rafael’d released him from his lips and they kissed each other passionately and deeply.

“So, how was that for best oralist?” Rafael asked, breaking about a five minute silence following God knows how many minutes of heavy breathing.

“That depends, how was I when you put me in that position?” Rafael just laughed, then seriously gave his answer. “Before you showed me outside the moot court that day, you had a lot of strong arguments. I was almost sorry to shut you down. Afterwards, when I put you in the position I was just in under you, you proved your win.” Rafael kissed Sonny’s hand and then stroked his cheek.

“Thank you, Rafi. And you’ll be pleased to know you exceeded yours. But I’m not letting you put your ribbon in the living room.” Sonny smirked.

“So where does it go then?” Rafael asked, confused.

“Our bedroom with mine, facing our bed on the wall. It’s part of our dirty world outside work now, babe.” Sonny just kissed Rafael’s cheek before getting back up and hot gluing the two best oralist ribbons to each other and to the wall across from where their bed faced where it would stay until they had to find a new place, but not for any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly copied and pasted word for word from the Tumblr post except for the intro in the parenthesis, which is paraphrased in the top notes before the story begins.


End file.
